For My Son
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Minato tidak dapat berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya karena pekerjaan yang tidak dapat dia tinggalkan. Ditambah lagi, Naruto begitu merindukan dirinya yang tidak dapat bermain bersama lagi. Hingga Minato mengeluarkan sebuah ide untuk membuat kejutan bagi Naruto, buah hatinya yang sangat dia sayang. Sebuah kejutan yang dipersiapkan Minato bagi Naruto.


For My Son

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze memiliki profesi yang membuat dirinya belakangan ini jarang berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya di rumah. Profesi Minato sebagai direktur utama, mengantikan posisi ayahnya yang sudah pensiun membuat waktu berharganya bersama keluarganya harus berkurang. Terutama waktunya bersama anaknya yang saat ini menginjak umur enam tahun. Saat Naruto—anak semata wayangnya masih tertidur di ranjangnya, Minato harus berangkat pagi-pagi, mengurusi segala macam di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik itu dan tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada anaknya atau sarapan pagi bersama yang saat ini sudah bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Dan ketika Minato kembali dari kantor, dia mendapati anaknya sudah tertidur pulasnya seraya memeluk _action figure _Iron Man yang Minato belikan saat Naruto mulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Masih segar diingatan Minato, betapa anaknya sangat menyayangi hadiah yang diberikan olehnya hingga Naruto selalu mengajaknya bermain dengan hadiah yang dia berikan. Tetapi sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Minato tidak dapat bermain bersama Naruto dengan mainan yang dia berikan atau bahkan mengajak Naruto berkemah di belakang rumahnya yang setiap minggu sekali sering mereka lakukan bersama istrinya tercinta.

Kushina Uzumaki, istrinya tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kondisi yang mereka alami. Sebuah kondisi yang dimana mereka tidak dapat berkumpul bersama seperti biasanya. Saat ini Minato juga jarang mengajak Kushina makan malam di restoran yang sering mereka kunjungi setiap hari minggu malam. Kushina tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kebiasaan mereka yang berubah, Kushina selalu mengerti segala kondisi yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka terutama dengan pekerjaan Minato yang tidak dapat sembarang ditinggalkan. Kushina tidak pernah menuntut Minato untuk selalu terus melakukan hal yang sering mereka lakukan berdua maupun bersama Naruto, anak mereka. Minato merasa bersalah saat Kushina mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah demi kebaikan bersama. Kushina pun tidak pernah lelah menunggu Minato yang selalu pulang larut malam bahkan tak jarang Minato mendapati istrinya tertidur di sofa ruang tamu ketika dia pulang dari kantornya. Kushina tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati suaminya sudah kembali ke rumah. Pernah sekali Minato menanyakan pada Kushina, apakah Kushina pernah merasa lelah menunggunya pulang? Menunggu dirinya sendirian. Jawaban Kushina saat itu menyadarkan Minato bahwa Kushina adalah istri terbaik yang tidak akan pernah Minato lepaskan dari kehidupannya. Jawaban Kushina atas pertanyaan Minato adalah dirinya tidak akan pernah lelah menunggu Minato karena dirinya tidak akan pernah tidur sebelum dirinya menyakinkan bahwa suaminya akan pulang dengan selamat dan dapat berkumpul bersama dirinya dan Naruto. Sungguh jawaban Kushina itu membuat Minato yakin bahwa istrinya adalah wanita luar biasa yang bisa dimiliki oleh Minato.

Saat Minato pulang, Kushina selalu menceritakan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi pada buah hati mereka. Minato terkadang tertawa mendengarkan kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Karena bagi Minato walaupun dirinya jarang berkumpul dengan Naruto setidaknya dia dapat mendengar perkembangan Naruto dari ucapan yang dapat dia percaya yaitu ucapan istrinya tercinta.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Kushina menceritakan betapa Naruto rindu dengan kebersamaan bersama Minato. Naruto merindukan ketika dia bermain dengan Minato ataupun melakukan hal bersama-sama. Minato tertunduk sedih ketika mendengarkan penuturan Kushina mengenai anaknya yang begitu merindukan dirinya. Melihat suaminya yang begitu sedih membuat Kushina memegang tangan Minato dan mengelusnya, berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang begitu sedih. Minato membalas remasan Kushina yang lembut dan tersenyum pada istrinya—menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah kembali tenang.

Minato teringat sesuatu, teringat dengan mainan yang sering Naruto peluk saat tertidur. Sepertinya dia harus membuat kejutan pada Naruto yang berhubungan dengan mainan itu. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena dirinya sudah jarang bermain dengan Naruto. Minato segera menceritakan idenya untuk membuat kejutan bagi anaknya pada Kushina. Mendengar ide yang cemerlang dari Minato, Kushina segera memberikan dukungan penuh bagi Minato.

Mulai besok hingga bulan depan, Minato menyiapakan kejutan yang tak terduga pada anaknya. Sebuah kejutan sebagai bentuk penyesalan karena beberapa bulan belakangan ini dirinya tidak dapat menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan anaknya. Selama sebulan penuh dalam menyiapkan kejutan bagi Naruto, Kushina selalu menasehati Minato agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dan Minato hanya menanggapinya denngan sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Kushina hanya mengelengkan kepalanya jika sudah melihat senyuman Minato itu.

Tepat satu bulan saat Minato berencana untuk memberikan kejutan pada Naruto. Tepat ditanggal delapan maret, Minato berhasil menyiapkan kejutan pada Naruto. Pada hari itu, Minato sengaja meliburkan diri demi rencana yang sudah dia susun. Sedangkan Kushina seperti biasa menjemput Naruto di sekolahnya. Di rumahnya, Minato sudah mempersiapkan semuanya—kejutan bagi anak tercintanya. Setidaknya dengan kejutan kecil yang dia buat dapat mengobati rasa rindu Naruto pada dirinya dan permintan maaf pada anaknya.

Minato sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya ketika dia mendengar mobil istirinya memasuki garasi rumah mereka. Suara anak mereka terdengar jelas dari dalam rumah, mendengar suara anaknya yang begitu semangat, menciptakan senyuman di wajah tampan Minato.

Ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka, Naruto agak terkejut ketika mendapati ayahnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah. Karena ketika Naruto kembali pulang dari sekolah, Minato pasti masih sibuk berada di kantornya dan Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan Minato. Naruto yang sudah dapat mengatasi keterkejutannya, dengan riang Naruto segera berlari memeluk ayahnya yang selama ini dia rindukan. Naruto memeluknya erat, Minato segera membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya. Kushina mengembangkan bibirnya dengan bahagia ketika melihat Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia. Kushina mengikuti pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Saat berada di dalam gendongan Minato, Naruto tidak berhenti untuk menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah pada hari itu. Minato menanggapinya dengan tertawa dan tidak jarang mengecupi pipi kenyal Naruto. Saat keluarga kecil ini sampai di ruang tamu, mata Naruto memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sesuatu terpajang di sana dengan gagahnya, Naruto segera meminta turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa benda yang Minato buat benar-benar mengagumkan. Hadiah yang diberikan Minato pada Naruto adalah sebuah kostum yang sengaja dia siapkan untuk dia pakai agar Naruto dapat berbahagia. Sebuah kostum yang dia buat sendiri selama sebulan belakangan ini.

Naruto segera meminta Minato untuk memakai kostum superhero kesukaannya. Ya, Minato membuat sebuah kostum superhero kesukaan anaknya yaitu _Iron Man_. Naruto terus menyuruh Minato untuk memakai kostum berwarna keseluruhan merah. Kostum yang Minato ciptakan sedikit berbeda dengan aslinya. Minato mengubah warnanya sehingga warna kostum dari Iron Man yang sekarang dia kenakan berbeda dari aslinya. Melihat ayahnya menggunakan kostum superhero kesukaannya, membuat Naruto tertawa kegirangan dan tidak henti memeluk ayahnya yang terlihat gagah itu.

Kushina berinisiatif untuk mengabadikan waktu yang berharga seperti ini. Dia langsung mengambil kamera yang terletak di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kushina segera meneriaki pasangan ayah dan anak itu agar menghadap kamera yang sedang dia pegang. Tidak lama, mereka memasang gaya yang terlihat begitu mengemaskan, Naruto memeluk kaki ayahnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Ekspresi wajah Naruto membuat Kushina menahan tawanya, belum lagi Minato yang berpose ala _Iron Man _sungguhan.

Minato melepaskan topeng yang membelenggu wajahnya dan memasangkan topeng itu pada kepala Naruto. Mendapatkan topeng superhero kesukaannya membuat Naruto bergaya seperti _Iron Man _saat melawan musuhnya dan Minato pura-pura terkejut dengan Naruto yang terlihat garang. Melihat pemandangan ini, Kushina segera mengabadikannya dan tersenyum.

Naruto segera menarik tangan ibunya agar mereka dapat mengabadikan waktu ini bersama. Kushina segera mengatur kameranya dan meletakkan kamera di tempat yang sesuai. Segera setelah semuanya di atur, Kushina segera bergabung dengan Naruto dan Minato. Naruto tepat berdiri di tengah kedua orangtuanya, Kushina memegang kepala Naruto yang berbalut topeng _Iron Man _sedangkan Minato menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum pada kamera. Bunyi klik dari kamera menandakan bahwa gambar mereka sudah di ambil. Kushina segera melihat hasil dari gambar yang diambil dan tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdecak kagum dengan kostum yang dipakai oleh otousannya.

Sebuah kejutan yang dibuat Minato pada keluarganya begitu manis dan indah membuat Naruto tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang bertingkah seperti _Iron Man_. Inilah usaha yang dilakukan Minato demi kebahagian anaknya. Minato tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menyukai kejutan yang dia siapkan. Tanpa kostum _Iron Man _pun, Minato tetap menjadi otousan sekaligus suami terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Kushina dan Naruto.

_Ayah adalah tubuh bagi keluarganya karena seorang ayah akan selalu melindungi keluarganya dan selalu mencari cara untuk selalu membahagiakan keluarga yang dia cintai._

**THE END**


End file.
